


Statue of Liberty

by disillusionist9



Series: Choose Dare [65]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disillusionist9/pseuds/disillusionist9
Summary: Drabble #68 of 100 | Sharing muggle culture is sometimes a struggle!





	

"Did that...did that just _move_?"

Hermione shushed Charlie, eyes still glued to the screen, and a bowl of popcorn precariously perched in her lap. "Stop interrupting, this is a classic!"

" _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Volume One_ is a classic, Hermione."

With a whine of frustration, Hermione moved the bowl off of her lap, grabbing the remote from the end table. A single tap of her finger paused the film, leaving the actor's faces in comically frozen positions as they rode inside of the Statue of Liberty through the streets of New York City. She turned her body so that she could face him more properly.

"I won't deny that, Charlie Weasley, but you were the one who requested we watch this, and you've not paid attention to a single thing."

He gestured to the television, his other arm resting on top of the couch behind her head. "You told me they aren't magicians or wizards in disguise like in the other movies you've shown me, but they made the statue move and I'd like to know how."

"You...oh, my god, it is a _movie_ where the muggle actors, directors, and many other people use special effects to make the audience believe things like statues can move-"

"But they can, _Piertotum Locomotor_."

Hermione placed one of her hands over Charlie's mouth to quiet him, her eyes sparking from her patience wearing thin. Before she could get another word out, she felt the unsettling wetness of Charlie's tongue darting out to lick her, and she squealed while wriggling away from him, wiping her hand on the blanket covering them both.

The move was hardly an original of his so he expected her to try to kick him away. Grabbing her waist he tugged so her flailing feet slid over his thighs and she landed promptly in his lap, curls askew over the cushions beneath her head, and arms raised up to use the couch arm, with the precariously balanced popcorn, to pull herself away. She bit her lip as she struggled, her arms toned from hours practicing dueling with Harry, but no match for the cords of muscle holding her hostage.

Too late, she realized her mistake. Charlie looked over her hungrily, lingering on her stomach where her shirt was riding up above the waistband of her pajama pants. She swallowed thickly, realizing all of her wriggling about had garnered _all_ of Charlie's attention. His fingers were hot on her hips where they still held her tight. Several fired moments passed, but before Hermione could swallow again, or move her hands to thread into the red hair unbound above her, the wicked fingers at her waist attacked.

" _Charlie_!" she squealed, kicking her legs in a futile effort to escape the insistent tickling, knocking the remote off the couch and restarting the film, the voice of Howard Huntsberry blaring through the speakers while they fought for who would win _this_ round.

**Author's Note:**

> References within to Ghostbusters 2 (1989)


End file.
